The Evils
|-|Droners= |-|Common Evil= |-|Evolved Evil= |-|Flying Evils= |-|Puppet Master= |-|Dragon= Summary The Evils are a hostile paranormal force that invaded The Ancient's homeworld, causing a genocide of the species. The remaining Evils were cursed as they completed annihilation of the species to guard the Three Sacred Castles for all eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-C | At least 9-B, likely higher | At least 8-C | At least 8-C, possibly higher with tendrils | At least 8-C '''via sheer size | At least '''7-A Name: None given Origin: Castle Gender: Presumably varies Classification: '''Evils '''Powers and Abilities: Unknown Attack Potency: Below Average level (Physically weak, can barely move) | Street level (Shattered through a small stone wall to get at the team in the third Castle) | At least Wall level, likely higher (Superior to the Common Evil, one effortlessly leapt through a stone wall to attack a soldier) | At least Building level (Shattered a thick stone bridge that spanned the gap of a river) | At least Building level, likely higher with tendrils (Can carve through solid stone into a gap so deep you can't see the bottom the width of a large ditch, butchered soldiers like they were butter) | At least Building level via to size | At least Mountain level via to sheer size (Rivals the size of the Third Castle which dwarves mountains) Speed: Below Average | Superhuman (Can keep up with the main cast) | At least Superhuman (Can outrun the main cast) | Superhuman, possibly''' Subsonic', (Snatched a soldier up within the blink of an eye) | '''Subsonic', (Slashed faster than the eye could see) | Unknown '''| '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Below Average | Superhuman | Superhuman, '(Casually tossed a Soldier like a ragdoll) '| Unknown | Unknown | Unknown. Likely at least Class K | Unknown. Likely at least Class G 'via due to sheer size 'Striking Strength: Below Average Class ''' | Street Class | At least '''Wall Class, likely higher | At least Building Class | At least Building Class, likely higher with tendrils | At least Building Class 'via sheer size | At least '''Mountain Class '''via sheer size 'Durability: Below Average level | Street level | Wall level,' '''likely '''higher '| At least Building level | At least Building level, likely higher | At least Building level | At least Mountain level Stamina: 'Likely very low | Unknown. Persists seemingly endlessly | Unknown. Persists seemingly endlessly | Unknown. Persists seemingly endlessly | Unknown. Persists seemingly endlessly | Unknown | Unknown. Rests, waiting for intruders 'Range: 'Standard melee range | Standard melee rage | Standard melee range | Extended melee range with tail | Likely several meters due to tendrils | Several meters at least due to size | At least hundreds of meters due to sheer size '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: Droners aren't a threat unless in a crowd, even then, they can be effortlessly shrugged off if you keep moving, The Puppet Master is useless without it's tendrils, its physical body is extremely weak Notable Attacks/Techniques: Evolve: The Common Evils at random evolve into the Evolved Evils. Its time consuming and the change doesn't happen all at once. The Evil often howls in pain from the transformation. Starting by sprouting claws, and then one body part muscular at a time. Although, sometimes multiple body parts muscle-up simultaneously Key: Droners | Common Evil | Evolved Evil | Flying Evil | Puppet Master | Lesser Dragon | Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Dragons Category:Castle (Verse) Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7